1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a skull mounting system and more specifically it relates to a skull mounting and casting system for preparing and mounting a skull on a base in a manner which simulates the aesthetics of a unitary sculpture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Hunters have been collecting, storing and displaying trophies of their exploits since the beginning of recorded history. Generally, a hunter will retain a portion of the game animal for future display. For example, deer hunters are well known for retaining and displaying the skull and/or antlers of their kills, with antlers having more “points” being considered the most desirable.
In the past, numerous mounts and other structures have been provided for mounting and displaying various game trophies such as skulls and/or antlers. Generally, the skull and/or antlers are fixated to a base, which is then attached to a wall or other vertical structure. In some cases, the skull and/or antlers are attached directly to a wall or other structure without the use of a base. However, until now, there does not appear to have been a mounting system which displays game trophies in a manner which simulates the appearance of a unitary sculpture.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved skull mounting and casting system for preparing and mounting a skull on a base in a manner which simulates the aesthetics of a unitary sculpture.